Blood Soaked Tips
by demonic innocence
Summary: It has now turned into a struggle over a girl, and so much more then Draco is ready to handle..."His hair fell into his face, the tips soaking the blood from the corners of his mouth.. he looked nothing short of psychotic..."
1. Quin's attempt to start a story

…this chappie isn't the best, but I've gotten really into the existing chapters and this one just seems to bring the story down to the pits of hell…but the rest is so much better (not bragging)..please read and review

…and since it's Christmas break *finally!!* I'm gonna do a lot of holiday boredom writing cause my families here, so I'll be away from them as much as possible…

Quin owns nothing but her computer and her brain

" _Never_ again Draco!!!!" Lucious yelled right into Draco's quivering body. Lucious had thrown the boy onto the hard, cobblestone driveway. Draco could not look at his father, to meet his furious gaze, he only stared at the icy ground below him, out of breath from being knocked down with far too much force. 

Lucious mercilessly picked Draco up by his previously greased up hair that had worked hours on to achieve, ruining it instantly. He held Draco viciously close to his face to establish the threat of his power over him.

" You will _never-_ and I mean _never _talk to me like that again!," Lucious hissed into his ear, " do understand me boy!?" he grasped Draco's hair even tighter until it pulled at his very skull and vigorously shook it until a loud whimper escaped Draco's clenched throat, held so tight to hold back his tears. 

He couldn't cry in front of his dad, not for anything, even if it killed him. He would never show his dad a single drop. 

Draco's chest violently heaved against his father's sharp knee, as Lucious held him there, time so slow to count, from Draco's perspective. Lucious shook with anger, playing with Draco's disrespectful words over and over in his mind until they rekindled the fire already raging within Lucious. 

" Damn it Draco," Were the words he spoke almost talking to himself. He kneed his own son in the chest, throwing Draco's head so hard it knocked him to the ground once more. Draco propped himself onto one bruised elbow, clutching the place Lucious had hit him. 

He coughed until he finally threw up onto the drive, easing little of the pain he was suffering from.

Lucious recomposed himself, brushed of his robe, not even looking at his son, simply muttering, " Get up now boy." 

Draco pleadingly looked up at the man that showed no interest in his condition. Draco wiped his sleeve to his mouth, clearing the sick from his face. Weak, he used every part of himself to stand up before Lucious would kick him again, like he often would if Draco didn't carry out orders soon enough.

Draco couldn't help but hunch, with a constant pain in his back. " Stand up straight boy, only pussys hunch." Lucious demanded, his eyes locked on the approaching luxury carriage in the near distance. 

With a soft groan, Draco straightened his back, one painful vertebrae at a time until he stood as upright as Lucious. 

The carriage at last pulled up, it swerved in order to avoid the mess on the ground, which Lucious ignored as he pushed Draco through it towards the carriage.

" Morning Mr. Malfoy, taking young Draco to Hogwarts are we?" the carriage driver friendly, yet very boldly asked Lucious. Taking his time urging his son into the carriage with an iron palm to Draco's back, he finally turned to the man.

"No…_you _are though." Lucious said as if the driver were to already have known it. Lucious loudly slammed the door closely behind Draco's foot as he climbed into the carriage. The driver showed contorted his face until it seemed he was confused.

" But…er…Mr. Malfoy, with all do respect, Young Draco _is _coming into his 6th year, and if I'm not mistaken there is a parents meeting that you are encouraged to attend with your child." 

The driver turned to Lucious, now nervously darting his eyes around, looking for something to look at other then the powerful man.

Lucious looked as though he gave no thought to the comment, he just stood there, rhythmically breathing like he always did, chin held arrogantly high. 

" Draco will be fine, he knows my time is far too valuable to waste." Lucious calmly uttered, turning away sharply, making his way back to the mansion. " Be off now," he ordered with a final flick of his wrist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Heeya," The driver yelled with the crack of his whip. A quick jolt thrust Draco forward, and not having time to brace himself, threw him back against the seat. 

" Ahh fuck," Draco blurted rather loudly, clenching his teeth through the siring pain that shot trough his back. The driver grunted with a disapproval of Draco's word choice.

Draco reached under the seat and felt around until he pulled a soft pillow. 

He carefully laid it vertically against one of the carriage's walls. With sighs of pain and slow, creaky movements, Draco turned himself so his back fell into the pillow. 

"Ohh…that's good," a rather blissful tone came into his voice, as he adjusted himself until he was positioned perfectly. He wrapped his hands tightly to his thighs and with more noises of discomfort, managed to pull his legs up to rest on the carriage's foamy cushion.

A final sigh was the last thing that was heard from Draco as he slowly fell into an on-and-off sleep caused by the jolts of the carriage. Draco would occasionally listen in on the drivers conversation with himself, keeping his own eyes closed. 

The driver's voice kept the himself company as he drove through the empty night.

" We are here young Draco," the driver's voice chanted several times until Draco finally realized that he was talking to him. The tired boy slowly slitted his eyes, only to shut them again from the strong lights the castle set off.

"Young Sir, you must go, I'm afraid we have arrived a bit late due to the muddy roads." He reached a gentle hand out to stir Draco, though Draco's eyes were not completely shut, he saw the hand.

" Don't fucking touch me you grimy git," Draco hissed, catching the driver's wrist in the binding hold of his quick hand, throwing it back at the man as if it were garbage. His eyes now opened, Draco made a groggy attempt to step out of the carriage. With his back stiff and extremely sore, he finally emerged. 

Though, Draco almost fell out of the carriage, only to catch himself on the driver, tearing his clothes in the process.

The driver inspected the hole in his clothes and pitifully looked at Draco, who was more interested in making himself look respectable again. 

Brushing off his robes, and flattening his hair, Draco glided up to the castle, leaving the driver without another word.

-------------------------------------

I'll make this chapter better later, just read the next one it's loads better I promise!

…please review!!

---Quin and Frodo (doesn't rhyme, but hey, it works just fine for me…hehe)


	2. Tipping the Last

At first I didn't take this fic too seriously, but once I reached the end, I knew this was going to be my new baby. The first chapter sucks, really bad and doesn't give credit to this chapter. I hope you can feel the intensity of the ending, I wanted to try a different path with this one. 

I have just started into the genre *at the end* and I hope if you have some constructive pointers I could use, please share them.

Because I have read some amazing Draco fics and I guess you could say I'm trying to follow what they have. But all my writing and ideas are original and by no means stolen or copied.

I own nothing of course…sure I would like to, but hey, what are ya gonna do?

The castle seemed so empty as Draco burst through the doors, as if someone was waiting on the other side to hear it. But when he finally threw them shut behind him, it echoed throughout the castle corridors, attracting some attention from nearby house elves. He pulled back the sleeve of his robe and glanced down at the time, then examined the surrounding corridors.

" Merlin, where are they?" Draco airily whispered to himself. 

Darting his eyes to each corridor, Draco, knowing the students were all in the Great Hall, laid himself down. Each movement caused a groan of agony until he laid flat upon the cold stone. He slowly pulled his arms behind his head, resting his head on his wrists, parting his legs as wide as they would go, easing the pain in his back. His breathing slowed and his eyelids fell, he wasn't asleep, just painless.

" I _know_ he said 9..." the deep hollow voice of one of Draco's goons echoed from a distant corridor.

" No he said 9:_30_," the other argued back.

"You're both wrong," Draco yelled, almost biting off the tip of his tongue, from the pain he endured from standing up so smoothly, just as Crabbe and Goyle entered from the hall, " I said 9:15... And that was a half hour ago you dimwits."

He strutted between them, knocking both of their bellies. He rhythmically clicked up the stairs, his robes flowing behind him. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, confused on what exactly Draco wanted them to do.

"Does he…" Crabbe whispered, looking at the ascending boy from the corner of his eye, "want us…to…"

" Follow me you idiots," Draco unconsciously finished Crabbe's thought taking no time to stop. Crabbe and Goyle rushed like bumbling giants to catch up with Draco who was already at the top.

"Good--to see---you---Draco," Goyle heaved breathlessly 

"Yes--good---to---see------," Crabbe stopped to cough.

Draco squinted his eyes, leaning slightly closer as if he really was waiting for what Crabbe had to say, but he wasn't.

" Oh save it ," Draco walked off towards the Slytherin tower, breathing abnormally heavy from the effort it took to remain in his trademark arrogant posture.

" Any new girls?" he asked as he walked swiftly, now followed by his goons.

"Er…yea there is this _one_.."

"Is she hot?" Draco interrupted, not looking behind him 

"Well, yea except…"

"Good, what's her name?" 

"Um…Penny, but…" Goyle tried to finish, but Draco understood exactly what he meant, after turning the corner by the second floor bathrooms.

" A Gryffindor_?"_ Draco sneered in the direction of Penny who was talking with some other 7th years, unaware Draco was there.

"Er…yea that's what I was trying to…" Goyle stepped forward in defense.

"A _Gryffindor_?" Draco repeated, like he had to convince himself it was true. 

But what made the whole situation worse was the Potter boy, who now was 17, and could spot a good looking girl just as fast as Draco, had spotted her first.

" Yea," Crabbe groaned, realizing the look on Draco's face changed when he spotted Harry, " Potter's trying to pick up the new girl, weird and sick, all at the same time."

" Potter," Draco whispered through angrily clenched teeth. "That git thinks he can have any girl just cause' he's "The Boy Who Lived"," Draco added more loudly, creating the quotations with loose fingers.

" Heh yea, he'll be " The Boy Who Died" when you get through with him, right Draco?" Goyle grunted, playfully knocking Draco on the side of his arm. 

Draco slowly turned around, completely facing them, "Don't talk anymore, for Merlin's sake, you're just making yourself seem as stupid as Potter," shutting his eyes in frustration, he turned back around.

Draco began walking ever so slowly towards Penny and Harry, who were making flirtatious conversation and body language. His lip curled in an angry smirk, when he saw Harry look just to the right of Penny, obviously noticing him.

Penny, who's back was facing Draco, turned around when she saw Harry's eyes were distracted behind her. Her golden brown hair twirled around her, falling back into perfect place as she turned her body.

Draco immediately met her eyes and she smiled, revealing her innocent dimples on either side of her face. He held a stiff hand to her, like the one he had given Harry when they had first met.

" Draco Malfoy, 7th year Slytherin," Draco softened his smirk to more of a pleasant grin. 

The girl took his hand in a stern grip, "Penny Hellmen, 7th year Gryffindor."

Draco didn't notice that there was sort of a friendly mocking in her voice, sounding like Draco's introduction. She smiled and giggled, turning to Harry, who seemed to be slightly shocked that she had tried that so early on in meeting Draco. But he quickly turned into a soft chuckle.

" This is Crabbe, and Goyle," Draco nodded the back of his head to each of the hovering guys behind him.

" Nice to meet you Crabbe…and Goyle," she took her time to acknowledge each with a friendly wink.

" Malfoy," Harry tried to sound as friendly as he could toward his enemy, " Me and Penny were having a conversation before…"

" I believe it's said ' Penny and _I _'… Potter was never good at speaking properly," Draco turned to Penny.

Harry shot a very threatening glance at Draco from behind Penny's back. She turned around, taking his sleeve and pulling him forward, to where she and him stood side by side.

" Oh, that's alright," she laughed cheerily, "Harry's been telling me that he is _quite _the Quidditch player, seeker I believe…right Harry?"

A triumphant grin parted Harry's lips, noticing Draco's face deflating from arrogance to anger.

" That's right Penny," he grinned mockingly at Draco, " I _have_ won the house cup."

Penny patted Harry's back a couple of times, seeming very impressed. Draco looked positively disgusted with his potential girl _touching_ Harry.

" Oh, and you were telling me about your _scar_, now _that's_ pretty cool!" Penny praised Harry with light touch of his shoulder. 

Draco became increasingly angry at Harry's pompous expression, which he couldn't help but tease Draco with.

"Yea, it was a horrible night…I…I try not to remember it," Harry turned away covering his face with his hands.

Draco clenched his teeth, breathing the words he wanted so badly to call Harry. 

'Pathetic git,' Draco thought to himself angrily. ' Has to sink so low to pull the sympathy card.'

Penny immediately went over putting her arm around the hunched over Harry, who sobbed into his hands.

" Oh now, it's going to be ok…shh," she comforted , stroking his back.

Harry turned his face to Draco, pulling his hands away just to reveal his Draco-like sneer. Harry pulled his face back towards Penny, sobbing pathetically.

Draco's knuckles whitened as he dug his fingers into his palms, clenching his anger. He didn't show a sign of defeat. His body held so tight, he almost screamed from the pain searing through his back.

Penny escorted Harry back towards the direction of the Gryffindor commons, continuing her soft, comforting words.

" Nice to meet you Draco!," she called behind her.

" Yea, whatever." Draco grunted, sharply turning, walking angrily to the Slytherin commons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron laughed, " so what did he look like when you did that?"

Harry stood up in his pajamas, attempting an overdone whimpering Draco, complete with chihuahua-like shaking.

Ron fell back into his bed with laughter, kicking the air.

"He was _so _pathetic, I almost felt sorry for him you know?"

"You did?" Ron said , quite puzzled.

Harry pretended to think about it, stroking his chin.

"…NO!" Harry yelled, immediately breaking out in laughter. Ron howled also, rolling on the bed like a child.

The two eventually laughed themselves under the covers of their beds (separate beds, sheesh) , turning the light off somehow in that process.

"So," Ron seemed to think out loud, "Penny huh?"

"Yea," Harry sighed.

" You're so lucky, cause' she is _so_ hot." 

" Merlin yea!" Harry hooted.

"_I'd _do her," Ron said casually, as many older boys would do.

"Ron!" Harry turned over, facing Ron's bed in the dark, " you keep your bloody hands off , she's my hottie!"

Harry could here Ron shift under the crisp covers, panting with laughter.

"You know, I was just joshin' ya' mate, I would never do that…unless you screw it up with her, _then _I would do her."

" You're such a wanker Ron," Harry mumbled pulling his sheets over his head, falling right to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Harry fucking Potter…damn I hate that git!" Draco slammed his fist against the wall. Inside, the anger hurt him physically , but he didn't show it on the outside.

" Takes whoever the fuck he wants…god I just want to---to…" Draco rung his hands as if he was choking Harry right there. 

Crabbe and Goyle sat on their trunks, having nothing else to do but watch Draco tear their new dorm apart with anger.

" Damn, she is _so_ hot!" Goyle belted out, stupidly, of course.

" Yea if I had her, man I would take her so ha…" Crabbe trailed off, once Draco looked as if he were about to kill him.

The fury within Draco shot through every part of his body. He shook, despite the agony. Biting down so hard, he felt one of his molars crack and slice a good gash into his tongue. But that pain didn't matter to him, no pain he inflicted upon himself made any difference. His father's pain…Harry's pain, _that_ made him cringe. But at least with Harry, he could fight back.

" You fucking shut up!" Draco screamed with blood dripping down his chin.

Crabbe fell back onto his bed as Draco stormed dangerously close.

" I swear to god, ONE more time and I'll take my switch and fucking cut your _throat_!"

Goyle felt Draco's threat from across the room, and he began gasping from fear. Crabbe couldn't move, Draco was right over his face, breathing hard and sharp. Blood slowly dripped from Draco's mouth onto the bed and Crabbe's quivering body.

Draco didn't move, neither did Crabbe, literally frozen with terror. His rage would get bad, not usually towards them. And his rage, his rage had never come to death threats, threats that were clearly so serious.

He didn't stop his murderous gaze at Crabbe.

The blood bubbled from his quick breaths through clenched teeth.

His hair fell into his face, the tips soaking the blood from the corners of his mouth..

He looked nothing short of psychotic.

With a final sharp breath, Draco spit the accumulating blood onto Crabbe's face. Crabbe didn't even so much as flinch until Draco threw himself upwards, grunting like a madman. 

He seemed to rock now, instead of a simple shake. His eyes crept menacingly to each corner of the room, his stained robes swishing as he rocked.

…At last, his breathing stopped, he stood up straight. He walked normally over to his bed, as if nothing had happened. Crabbe and Goyle, like scared children, threw themselves into bed. They covered their eyes with the pillows, wanting to block out Draco.

Everything was quiet, like the calm before the storm…quiet.

Just the shuffle of Draco's hobble parted the silence, slow …then, it stopped.

Crabbe's and Goyle's frightened pants came muffled through their pillows.

…Then, with all the passion, all the strength Draco had left, he released with the most horrible, blood curtailing scream that had ever echoed throughout the school. 

He threw his leg violently back, thrusting it forward into the trunk by his bed, breaking its thick plastic surface. Crabbe and Goyle shuttered with a wince, not being able to see, they only heard the scream, then the crack of plastic and bone.

Draco heaved three more breaths, then fell with only the waft of winds echoing from his robes as he slammed to the ground, unconscious. 

…..his blood pooled, soaking his beautiful blonde hair, staining his deathly-pale face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to go for the cliff hanger for the end… 

but I hope you found it worth your time…

please review…

---quin and pippin (lol it rhymes so it MUST be true love *sigh*)

listen and love 'steward of gondor'


End file.
